The present invention relates to a motor inverter.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-87204 discloses a motor inverter including an inverter circuit having switching elements, a capacitor, and a precharge circuit. In a precharge operation of the switching elements of the inverter circuit, the motor inverter determines whether or not short circuiting occurs based on current flowing in the inverter circuit or voltage of the capacitor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-87204 discloses a step of maintaining check voltage as shown in FIG. 5 of its publication, and this step requires calculation. When a motor inverter including a precharge circuit detects short circuiting by the method disclosed in this publication, the motor inverter needs a sufficient start-up time until the precharge operation is completed. When a quick start operation is required, the period for the precharge operation is restricted by the period for the quick start operation.
The present invention is directed to providing a motor inverter which easily determines whether or not short circuiting occurs.